Kent Mansley
Kent Mansley is a federal government agent and the main antagonist of The Iron Giant. ''He was voiced by Christopher McDonald (who also played Shooter McGavin and Wilson Croft). He was introduced as the secondary antagonist, but since General Rogard was revealed as an anti-hero, Kent was promoted to his current rank. Upon learning of a gigantic iron robot coming from outer space and into Rockwell, he was sent by General Rogard to investigate. However, he secretly plans to boost his career once he gains evidence of the Giant's existence. History After introducing himself to Hogarth and his mother, saying "Kent Mansley, I work for the government," he continually tracks down Hogarth, who developed a friendship with then Iron Giant, and harasses him for information. He is tough, pompous, slightly idiotic, scheming, cynical, and paranoid. During the climax, as the town are now aware of the Giant's existence and gentle nature, Kent tried to have General Rogard to track down the Giant and kill him. This led the Giant to attack the city of Rockwell, due to his defense mechanism being triggered by the Army's gunfire as he thought the gunfire killed Hogarth, when he actually survived. Kent even took the opportunity to lie to General Rogard that the Giant killed Hogarth, when the Giant was actually protecting Hogarth from the gunfire, in order to authorize a missile launch to the robot's current position from a nearby submarine. Fortunately, Hogarth regains consciousness and arrives to calm the Giant to its normal state, and the General, realizing that Hogarth is still alive and that the Giant never intended to kill him or anyone, orders his men to stand down, not wanting to make the same mistake again. Rogard then tries to call the submarine to abort the missile launch, but Kent, still believing that the Giant is a threat, refuses to back down and instead snatches Rogard's radio, ordering the submarine to fire the missile at once. Upon hearing this, General Rogard berates and angrily informs Kent that will result not only the Giant's death, but also the destruction of Rockwell, since the Giant is still residing in the town. Despite realizing this, Kent refuses to take any regard in this, and instead renounces his patriotism before trying to escape from Rockwell. Unfortunately, he was stopped by the Giant, who then allows Rogard's soldiers to arrest him before the Giant had to sacrifice himself against the missile in order to save Rockwell. Quotes Gallery Mansly arrives at the power station.jpeg|Mansley arrives after the power station incident Mansley investigates Marv Loach's Powerplant.JPG|Mansley investigates Marv Loach's powerplant scene OH MY GOD kent sees his car half destroyed.jpg|"Greatest thing is probably the homecomingquee--OH MY GOD!" Kent sees his car half destroyed Mansley tries to show Marv his destroyed car but it's gone.png|Kent tries to show Marv his destroyed car, But Kent's car is gone.jpg|...but his car's already gone. Mansley at City Hall.jpeg|Kent voices his concerns at City Hall Kent at the train crash site.jpg|Mansley investigates the Train Crash site Kent phoning General Rogard aobut his suspicions, to no avail.jpg|Kent Phoning General Rogard about the Giant, who won't take him seriously Oven Mitt Mocks Kent.gif|Crazy Oven mitt mocks Kent Kent in his car.jpg|Kent in his car Kent roomingwith the Hughes.jpeg|Kent rooming in with the Hughes Kent Yelling at hogarth.jpg|Kent yelling at Hogarth after Hogarth asks Kent what's he talking about Kent finds the Shut Off Switch.jpeg|Mansley finds the shutoff switch 640px-Kent interrogates Hogarth.jpg|Kent interogates Hogarth WHERE'S THE GIANT?!.png|"WHERE'S THE GIANT?!" The Junkyard! of Course! Food for the metal eater.png|"The Junkyard! Of course! Food for the Metal-Eater!" Kent watches Hogarth in bed.jpg|Kent watches Hogarth in bed File:Kent_Mansley's_evil_grin.jpg|Kent Mansley's Evil Grin Mansley and the Army surround Dean at his Junkyard.jpg|Mansley and the army surround Dean at his junkyard. File:Mansley's_dismissal.jpeg|Mansley being dismissed by Rogard for wasting his own time in Rockwell and using government money for nothing File:Mansley_sees_the_giant_in_town.jpeg|Mansley sees the Giant in town while leaving Rockwell Mansley points at the Giant to the army.png|Mansley points out the Giant to the Army Mansley takes down the giant.jpeg|Mansley takes down the Giant Kent lies to Rogard.jpeg|Kent lying to Gen. Rogard that the Giant killed Hogarth File:Mansley_panicing.jpg|Kent Mansley and the army being chased by the Giant in it's heavy armed mode Mansley_launches_the_missle.jpg|"LAUNCH THE MISSILE NOW!!!" Rogard berates Mansley.jpg|Rogard berating Mansley File:The_end_of_Mansley.jpg|Kent Mansley is stopped by the Iron Giant from leaving Rockwell File:Kent_Mansley's_defeat.jpg|Kent Mansley's defeat Category:Military Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Blackmailers Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Child-Abusers Category:Poisoner Category:Hypocrites Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Traitor Category:Evil Cops Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Double Agent Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Henchmen Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bullies Category:Jerks